


Analogue Clock

by taupe66



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dildos, Dom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Drinking Games, Dry Humping, Explicit Consent, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spit Kink, Sub Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Thigh sex, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Underage Drinking, belly bulge, degradation kink, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taupe66/pseuds/taupe66
Summary: When Sapnap (Nick) has a rough day, he and his friends, Clay and George, decide to play some drinking games to take the edge off. George leaves the call and the discord party dies down, leaving two (supposedly straight) drunken idiots alone in their house together, free to do whatever they want.Basically 4k words of plot with 8k words of porn. :D
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 435





	Analogue Clock

**Author's Note:**

> Fic is split into two main parts, but I wanted to keep it as one chapter. If you're just here for the 8000 words of porn, scroll down like a 3rd through. 
> 
> This fic contains graphic smut. All three of these content creators have expressed they are ok with this kind of content being produced and uploaded. If at any time their mind changes, this fic will be removed with no hesitation.
> 
> Happy Reading! :]

"Oh, come on now."

Nick sat back in his chair, tilting his head back against the leather, swinging gently from side to side in his seat. His fingers traced softly against the padded cushion of his armrest, moving delicately down the fabric, picking at the loose threads every now and again. He sighed, eyes fluttering shut, parting his lips as he relaxed backwards, feeling exhausted after such a long day of recording and editing and organising, etc.

He had been living with Dream for around 2 months now, and things were going smoothly. Better than he expected. So good that his planned 1-month-visit had soon changed into a semi-permanent residence for the pair. They enjoyed each others company, feeling each other get closer as they spoke in person, rather than through scratchy microphones.

Dream also found it useful to be living with Nick rather than alone, because he always offered to help out with the dishes, do the laundry, vacuum, etc. It was something which he had never expected the boy to do before moving in together. 

Of course, Dream had never always lived alone.

After moving out of his family's house to live with his girlfriend a few years back, things weren't going the way he hoped. He did all the chores, cooked all the meals, paid for everything. The only thing he got in return was mediocre sex and someone to sleep next to at night. Needless to say, things fell through pretty fast.

"We both know that's not true, George." Dream chuckled into his microphone, voice becoming blurry as Nick zoned out of their conversation.

Besides, no matter how rough their previous living conditions were, the best friends were happy now. They enjoyed each other's company, as well as helping each other become more physically socially again due to restrictions of the pandemic. It was nice.

However, since it was just the two of them, George was still stuck in England. It was alright, as they could still voice call for multiple hours every day on discord like they used to. It just wasn't as good as being in person. Being overseas, both Dream and Nick lacked a physical bond with George. They wanted to hug, comfort and cry-laugh with him, not just speak over the internet.

He looked to his left, glancing again at the white clock that hung on the wall above his dresser. It continued to tick quietly. He watched intently, zoning out from the voice call that rippled through his headphones, staring as the longest hand jumped in intervals with the seconds. His eyes followed it consistently, spinning round and round, for what must have been minutes.

He moved one of his headphones behind his ear, so he could listen to the clock ticking better, but the sound of the outdoor breeze seeping in through his open window seemed to be more vivid. The sounds of the harsh breeze knocking against the wooden frame took over, essentially muffling the ticking noise.

Craning his head back so he could rest it against the padded leather of his chair, he sighed heavily. He had had such an exhausting day; hours of organising and calling and recording and editing, followed by chores and cooking dinner, before returning to his room to answer some important business emails. He needed a break from today, and listening to the wind and staring at a moving clock seemed to be the most efficient ways to relieve his stress.

"Nick!"

Snapping out of his daydream and turning back to his monitor, he pulled his headphone back onto his ear and looked at the voice call he was in. George was trying to get his attention.

"Y-yeah?" He stuttered out, rubbing his eyes in tiredness and yawning slightly.

"You weren't responding." George said. "You alright?"

The boy took in a deep breath, trying to clear his head of the thoughts that had plagued his mind - distracting him from his errands - all day. He leaned forward, placing his elbows on the wooden desk in front of him and rested his head in his hands.

"Mhm. Just tired. I had a long day today, y'know?"

He watched as the lime-green circle around Dream's icon lit up, humming in acknowledgement. He recalled to when Dream watched him stress in the kitchen earlier today. He remembered how Dream tried to comfort him, giving him a quick hug before telling him everything would be fine, and that he could get through the overwhelming amounts of work he had overdue.

"Wanna rant about it?" George asked, before taking a sip of some kind of drink.

Partly ignoring the question, and partly being genuinely curious, Nick changed the topic.

"Hmm... what are you drinking?"

"Beer, why?"

Nick snorted. 

George, drinking? The last time that happened on VC was when he had broken up with his long term girlfriend and had a complete mental breakdown a year or two ago. The couple had been extremely close, inseparable almost, but it was a good turning point in Nick and George's friendship. George's sudden lack of attention from his girlfriend caused him to become really close with Nick, bringing them closer as friends and making some memories that Nick would forever cherish.

"Aww... is little gogy-woggy drinking big boy juice?" Nick cooed, grinning immediately at the thought of George finally acting mature.

George scoffed through his microphone, ignoring his patronising question, taking another swig from his beverage and setting his glass bottle onto his desk, letting it clink against the wood.

"On second thought, I might grab some booze for myself." Nick grumbled, setting his headset down on the table before he could hear his friends' responses. He stood up, stretching his arms behind his head and glaced at the time on his phone.

1:13 am.

He took a moment to look out of his window at the dark sky, admiring the stars that sprinkled themselves across the velvety canvas, before walking out of his room and heading down the stairs. He went down them slowly before making his way through the main corridor, on the way to the kitchen.

"Nick! If you're gonna be drinking a lot use the cheap stuff in the garage!" He heard Clay call out from his room.

This motherfucker. Man is no doubtably a millionaire and he wants Nick to drink Walmart beer when he's trying to take the edge off. He smiles to himself, calling back, "Fuck you!" with a laugh.

He made his way to his original intended destination, the alcohol cabinet, inspecting its contents before pulling out a half-empty bottle of Jack Daniel's Gentleman Jack. The nicest whiskey they had in the house. He gripped the glass bottle firmly in one hand, while quickly popping into the garage, pulling out couple of cans of Budlight Beer in the other hand.

When he headed back upstairs to his room, he creaked open the door to Clay's room, chucking in the cans of cheap beer blindly while shouting "We might as well all drink together!"

He giddily went back to his own room, smile plastered across his face as he eyed up the label of the bottle of Whiskey in his palm, sitting back into his seat and pulling on his headset. 

"-ome cheap brand that probably tastes like dog shit." Clay rants, slight anger in his voice, but still seeming amused.

The noise of Nick opening the bottle and taking a swig directly from the decanter is picked up through his microphone right when Clay stops talking, the sound filling the voice call.

"Wait.. did you take something other than beer? Nick, what did you fucking take?" Clay says, leaning forwards in his chair.

The brunette smiled to himself, momentarily ignoring the question, downing a large swig of Whiskey. He relished in the feeling of the strong alcohol burning his throat ever so slightly, a sensation he still wasn't quite used to after his years of drinking. The notes in the liquid seemed more... more warm than usual, but it was nice. Not some kind of spirit he would tend to opt more, something more mature.

"Whiskey." He said, placing the decanter onto his desk solidly.

Clay sputtered for a moment, voice getting louder as he leans into his microphone.

"Did you take the fucking Gentleman's Whiskey? That shit isn't cheap dude." He scoffed, and Nick hears him as he cracks open his can of $1 beer in the distance. He grinned to himself.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Nick smirks, a cocky grin spreading across his face. "And even if I did, you can pay can't you, dear?"

"Yes but-" Clay starts, being abruptly interrupted by George, who was cutting into the conversation out of boredom.

"Shut up, oh my god. Can we just play a drinking game or something? I need to take the edge off."

A mutually agreed silence pooled over the call, and each of them took a sip from their respectively chosen beverages. Despite had having alcohol plenty of times in the past, Nick feels more mature in this moment than he ever has felt before. And even though he was the youngest, and had lesser life experience than the others, drinking a strong type of booze from a fancy decanter definitely makes you feel more mature than some grown men drinking from cheap cans.

They began sipping, drinking DIY shots and chugging every now and again from the bottles, allowing the drugs to seep into their systems, bringing down their barriers and causing them to start to slur their words together, laughing at everything which just wasn't funny.

George ended up setting up a Spotify party, and they played 'Power Hour'. A drinking game in which you share songs you like and explore each other's music taste, chugging for a few seconds after each passing song depending on how much you liked the song. 

The aim of the game was to get the other people absolutely shit-faced. A variety of songs came up, Alex Benjamin, MGMT, Metallica, The Beatles, Clairo, Khai Dreams. A very wide range of genres and styles which all of the boys had a mutual liking for. 

They ended on Roadtrip, all three of them devolving into helpless fits of laughter and lung-breaking wheezes as they all chant the lyrics to the song at nearly 3 in the morning, night drowsiness starting to settle in. 

Finally, they moved onto a game of Never Have I Ever. Simple rules, simple set up, simple way to get drunk. Instead of putting a finger down, you just take a shot. At this point of course, Nick had nearly finished the entire litre bottle of Whiskey, and Dream and George had moved onto their 3rd or 4th cans of beer.

Each of them turned their cameras on, to make playing the game easier. George went first, morning orange light pooling behind his curtains. George was pretty today, despite the dark eye bags that shadowed beneath his eyes. He wore a big, oversized black Dream hoodie with a white smile sprawled across the middle. He had the folds and layers of fabric all bunched up in his chair, paired with a blanket or two to keep him cosy during the cold English nights.

Then Nick turned his camera on. He was wearing a white hoodie, not oversized, but snug. Bed messy in the background. His hair was untamed and unstyled, sprawling across his forehead and trailing across the edges of his skin. His eyes were lidded from the intoxication of the drinks and a permanent dozy, smile laid across his lips.

Finally, Clay reluctantly turned his camera on. He had always been hesitant to turn on video call, as he hated having screenshots of himself on the internet, but he trusted his best friends. His wavy, dirty blond hair was strewn across his forehead, drooping down to slightly cover his olive-green eyes. A faint blush had spread across his freckled cheeks as the boys cooed out 'awww's and 'oooo's when he finally turned on his webcam. He smiled like a dork at his friends.

"Never have I ever...NOT had sex with a girl." George laughed out, looking over at Nick's web feed giddily. "Drink up Nicky-poo."

The Texan tilted his head to the side, shooting a 'Bruh' look directly into the camera lens, before taking a shot of the Whiskey, cringing as the burning liquid trickled down his throat. He writhed in the feeling of the stinging, enjoying it more than he should do. 

"Never have I ever got a piercing." Nick said, smiling subtly as he did so. George looked at both Nick's and Clay's webcams expectantly until Clay rolled his eyes, swinging his head back to take a sip from the drink.

"You never told George about the piercing?" Nick questioned, slightly surprised at his reaction.

"Dude we were high as fuck, I accidentally told you." Clay paused, considering telling George about the piercing. "I... I-uh."

"I kinda got... got a nipple piercing?"

George's eyebrows raised immediately before bursting into an intense fit of laughter. It wasn't even that funny of a thing to laugh at, but the added drugs and shock factor made it seem hilarious to the Brit. He slapped his hand against his desk, tears brimming in his eyes, while Nick chuckled to himself and Clay just smiled.

Eventually, a while of time passed, the boys continued to talk to each other, chatting away and conversation about random topics they stumbled across. More secrets were spilled, more gossip was told. 

Eye bags grew darker upon all of their faces, especially George's, who had nearly passed out by the time he left the call. It left just Nick and Clay alone in the server voice call. They stared at each other for a second or two, having each other's webcams as each other's full screen.

Clay quietly hummed a tune to himself, thinking back to when they all listened to Spotify together, taking the final swig of his beer before telling Nick he would be right back. Clay got up and left, leaving his camera on so all Nick could see was his white chair.

The boy took this time to have a stretch, yawn a few times and look over at his clock on the wall. It was still ticking repetitively, as it always was, and he struggled to read the analogue time. The shorthand was pointing somewhere to the bottom right, and the long one was over at the left. He guessed it was around 3 or 4.

It really did take Nick by surprise at how effortlessly the boys had managed to distract him and provide some kind of downtime and relief from his stressful day prior. College during lockdown was really starting to catch up to him and affect his mental health, especially with his channel blowing up and constantly being on edge over the things he says the things he does online.

It was so stressful to him, and every part of him was grateful for having Clay and George as friends.

Then, he heard a quiet knock at his bedroom door. In confusion, he pulled his headset off of his head, resting it aside by his keyboard in front of him. 

"Come in?"

He spun around in his chair, turning to face the door, where Clay was stood in the doorway. The first thing he noticed was what he was holding. He clutched 2 glasses in one hand, each with a couple of glacé cherries in them. And in the other, he held a bottle of Smirnoff vodka and a carton of cranberry juice.

His eyes then trailed down to what he was wearing. He was dressed quite comfortably to be fair. A white tee that fit comfortably around his chest yet hugged his biceps nicely, grey sweatpants that just barely managed to cover his ankles, and a few rings on his fingers and bracelets hung on his wrists. He looked... nice, Nick thought, but soon realised he was staring and broke the awkward gaze.

"More drinks, huh?" Nick humoured, tapping his thumbs against his chair armrests.

Clay cocked his head to the side, making eye contact with him for a moment before going to sit on Nick's bed, pushing aside the unmade duvet.

"Well, I'm not tired enough to go to sleep yet, and I figured some things are easier to talk about in person, especially when your shit-faced." Clay looked up through his blond locks, making eye contact with Nick. He patted the white sheet of the bed, beckoning for him to sit on the bed too, so they could drink together more comfortably.

Once Nick had sat down next to him, turning off his phone and setting it on his bedside, Clay began to pour the vodka and cranberry juice into the cherried glasses, making sure to give them a pretty strong vodka-to-juice ratio.

"This is fancy... considering Mr. I-drink-cheap-booze nearly had a temper tantrum earlier." Nick said, looking over at him with an amusing, comforting smile. 

Clay only smiled in response, bringing the glass to his lips, allowing the pinkish liquid to brush by his lips and into fall his mouth. Nick watched intently as Clay swallowed it, Adam's Apple gently bouncing as he did so.

"So..." Clay started, swirling his glass gently, watching as the vibrant hues of crimson mixed together. "Why did you want to get drunk tonight?"

Hmm.. a question Nick hadn't answered to himself, truthfully at least, and a question he wouldn't normally talk about in detail to Clay.

"Well.. I had a really shit day, today... or yesterday depending on how you look at it." He glanced at the analogue clock again. "I had to completely plan, record and edit a new video for my main channel, cause my fans have been complaining a lot recently. And cause I did it solo, I felt so under pressure to put up a good show for them, it's weird recording alone, y know?"

Clay brought his hand to Nick's upper arm comfortingly, stroking delicately. The contact flustering Nick for a split second. "I understand that."

"But, yeah. Aside from that, I had 3 essays and my final project due, plus teachers adding more coursework for me to complete by the end of the month. And then on top of that, I had shit tonnes of business emails to respond to and twitter was trying to call me out on something I did ages ago and I felt like I was about to tip over and I couldn't stop thinking abou-" 

Clay realised Nick had started to hyperventilate, and pulled him into a hug to try and calm him down.

"Chill, brother. Everything is gonna be fine, just take some deep breaths." He whispered into his ear, continuing to comfort him, warm fingers brushing up against the fabric of his hoodie.

They sat there for a moment, Nick calming down from his slight stress overload, Clay keeping him embraced in a warm hug, breathing gently into his neck. They held each other there until Nick's heart rate began to slow and his breathing returned to a normal pace again.

Throughout the silence, the clock kept ticking. It had turned into a relaxing ambience, any moment without the clock felt weird to Nick. Panicky almost. Clay eventually pulled away.

"Continue if you're feeling better now." Clay proposed, taking another sip from his glass. "What couldn't you stop thinking about?"

Nick immediately froze, mind flashing back to the lewd and unwanting thoughts that wouldn't leave his mind while trying to do his work. Fuck, shit, fuck, fuck, crap.

"Umm.. it- it doesn't matter anymore." He laughed off, rubbing at the side of his head, looking away from Clay slightly so he didn't have to make eye contact.

Clay nodded at him understandingly, not wanting to push the boundaries to pressure him into saying something he didn't want to, or saying something he would regret. 

Instead, the silence swept over them again, the gentle breeze coming through the open window, night sky now a dull orange as the early lights of the sun began to rise above the horizon. The ticking of the clock continued, and it went for a while longer. A while longer until both of the boys had almost finished drinking their cocktails, respectively. 

They exchanged glances every now again, enjoying being in each other's presence, feeling sentimental in the moment and feeling happy in their current states. 

"Have you ever had sex with a boy before, Nick?"

Nick immediately spit his drink out, spraying it all over the floor to his side. What the hell? Where did that come from? He brought his hand up to his mouth to wipe at the vodka dripping on his lip, coughing as he did so. His face immediately flushed red.

"W-what?" He laughed out, looking over at Clay who was sat with a serious expression painted across his face. He makes an unintelligible noise, looking down into his drink.

"I mean, maybe it's just the booze talking, but I've always wondered what it was like y'know?" Clay says, picking up the cherry in his empty glass and popping it into his mouth. "So, have you?"

Feeling his face flush red in blood, Nick downed the final amount of vodka that remained in his cup, rolling his eyes back as he drunk. When he swallowed, the familiar stinging feeling returned, voice starting to hoarsen after all the talking he had done with Clay and George earlier.

He sighed, looking down at his lap, setting his glass on to the bedside table.

"Dude.. I-I'm not gay." He spluttered out, stuttering over his words, feeling Clay's burning stare leaving impressions on his skin. 

Clay hummed, blinking slowly as the sleepiness started to set in.

Nick's suddenly found a feeling of curiosity in the origins of his question, and he hesitated before he said anything further.

"A-are you?" Nick asked carefully, thumbs twiddling against each other before he cleared his throat. "Gay, I mean."

The blond shuffled in his seat, looking as if he was thinking about the question. He scooted slightly back on the bed so he could lay down against one of the pillows, relaxing his head that hung heavy on his tired shoulders.

"I mean." He started, running his hand through his hair as Nick moved to lay down on the other side of the bed. "I've never dated a guy before, but I've thought about... stuff. Don't get me wrong, I love pussy, but I at least wanna experiment."

Nick thought deep in his head for a moment, bringing his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling, illuminated by a faint light blue hue from the LED lamp on his bedside table. He hummed, acknowledging Clay's words, but not quite letting it sink in fully.

Maybe it was the late-night hours, or maybe it was his long and exhausting day, or maybe it was the copious amounts of alcohol he's drunk, but his eyelids slowly started to feel heavier and heavier on his eyes.

"I get that." Nick responds, yawning after he speaks. "Maybe one day you'll find someone, Clay. Someone with a monster cock and massive balls and huge man-tiddies."

Clay laughed, feeling blissed out at the humoured vibe Nick had managed to create from such a topic they never talked about. He rolled over onto his side, facing Nick as the buzz in his brain started to fizzle out a little. His eyes slowly fluttered to a close, breathing in deeply as he rested into the mattress.

The brunette looked over, seeing Clay dozing off on his pillow, staring at him intently. 

"You crashing in here tonight?" He asked, wanted to confirm that Clay wasn't just resting his eyes for a moment or two.

Clay smiled slightly, nodding, rubbing his cheek against the soft cotton of the pillow. His knees bent slightly, finding a more comfortable position to fall asleep in, bringing one hand to lay in front of him, and the other to wrap around the pillow.

His blond mops of hair fell loosely against the white fabric, lighter streaks trailing through the ends.

Nick sighed out when he heard Clay's breathing deepen, and he broke his gaze, returning it to his clock on the wall. The air that swirled into his room through his opened window was warmer than before, and it created a nice calming ambience when paired with the faint sound of traffic in the distance, the gentle whirring of his computer fan and the familiar ticking of the analogue clock.

He leaned over to his left, dimming the blue light that shone from his bedside lamp until it left him in almost pitch black, the room only slightly illuminated from the grey moonlight and his computer monitors, which had now gone on power-saver mode.

He then brought his hands down by his sides, submerging them in the layers of white sheets, before feeling a particular chilly breeze wash over him. Looking around, he noticed the bunched up duvet which had been pushed aside from earlier, and unfolded it, laying it across himself and leaning over to lay it over Clay, who was now very faintly snoring against the pillow. He tucked him in carefully, being cautious as to not wake him, feeling satisfied when he successfully did so.

Turning onto his left side, facing away from Clay, he let his heavy eyelids drop down finally, after being awake for what must have been over 22 hours at this point. The buzzing images that the alcohol had caused to swirl in his mind, eventually faded away, leaving nothing but a grainy, black screen in his head.

\---

When Nick opened his eyes, the burning stings of a hangover felt like they were pulling out his eyeballs. He adjusted where he was laid, so he could rub at his eyes with his hands, feeling them water slightly as he pressed.

He slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the bright, morning light seeping in through his window and admired the glowing dust speckles that floated in the air. He closed his eyes again, sighing out and yawning into his pillow, looking over at his clock, which read about 10 am.

The next thing he noticed was the faint breathing coming from behind him, a slight shuffling ruffling against the bedsheets too. The presence behind him caused a dip in the mattress, a solid weight pressed down onto it. He tried to sit up, so he could look at who it was - memories of last night still hazy in his brain - but felt trapped down, stuck to the bed.

There was something large, something warm, trapping him down near his centre. His brain short-circuited as he realised that there was an arm resting by his waist, hand pressing against his stomach. A large, warm body radiated heat onto his back, the man felt pressed plush against him. Their legs were somehow intertwined together, Clay's knee resting between Nick's thighs.

Golden, wavy locks of hair tickled Nick at the nape of his neck, and they rested there as a soft exhales of breath blew against his shoulder, the blond still fast asleep.

Nick took a moment to stare ahead of him at the wall, immediately stiffening up in unexpected tension. Did they fall asleep like this? Why was Clay in his room? Why did he have a hangover? Did Clay come into his room while he was sleeping? What the hell?

His mind raced with thoughts, and Nick's breathing started to quicken slightly, more confused than ever. He tried to remember what had happened last night, but something about the pulsing headache in his mind told him that wouldn't be possible. In all honestly, he didn't mind having Clay in his bed. They were really close, and had slept in each other's beds before, but in none of those times had one of them woken up to the other spooning them.

Nick rolled his eyes, plopping his head down onto the pillow again. Of course, he was the little spoon, he thought sarcastically.

He pondered on the position for a moment, but he soon came to realise that he didn't mind being the little spoon. If anything, it seemed more practical to him. More comfort, less dead arms, no awkward boners.

The brunette looked around a little bit more, being careful to not move too much, and he took in his surroundings. The warm, amber sunlight poured in through the windows like honey, causing both his and Clay's skin to look golden and tanned under the glow. 

Birds chirped outside among the trees, creating a nice melodic contrast from last night's breeze and quiet rain.

His computer fan continued to whir quietly in the background, after having been forgotten about sometime last night, and - as always - the quiet ticking of his clock continued to make noise. 

The sky outside looked bright, blue and sunny, littered with large, puffy white clouds which looked like poofy cotton balls. The very tops of the power lines could be seen from this angle in his bed, and they created a nice border for the man to look at, contrasting against the clear, sunny sk-

-Ring ring. Ring ring.-

The man from behind him shuffled where he was lay and took in a large inhale as he awoke from his slumber, groaning quietly. The hairs that once tickled against the back of Nick's neck had moved, being replaced with Clay's chin as his face smushed into the crook of Nick's shoulder. His legs stretched slightly, moving between the younger man's, before returning to their previous position.

"Turn your fucking alarm off, dude." Nick croaked out, voice sore.

A rumble came from behind him, feeling the vibrations against his back. Clay rolled over to his right, turning off the alarm that had been blaring on his phone, leaving the boys in quiet again.

Nick fully expected Clay to just get up, walk out and go to his own room, the kind of thing he did when he had crashed in his room in the past. What he didn't expect, was for the blond to roll back over, pressing his nose into Nick's neck and reslotting his leg between Nick's knees, placing his hand on Nick's hip.

The older man exhaled through his nose for a second in amusement, before whispering. "G'morning, sleepyhead." His voice was deep, riddled with sleep and tiredness.

A few seconds passed by without either of the boys saying anything, Clay silent in tiredness and Nick silent in shock. Why had he turned back over? Was Clay just delirious cause of his morning grogginess?

"No 'Good morning' back? Rude." Clay said, voice sprinkled with sarcasm, while wrapping his arms around the other's waist and tugging the boy closer into his chest.

As Nick was about to respond, he felt something different after he had been manoeuvred. The new angle caused Clay's hips to be positioned a little higher than before, causing his pelvis to be flush to Nick's ass.  
This wouldn't really have been a problem, if it wasn't for something hard to be pressing itself against him.

Nick's breath was stolen, his body tensed up again, mind going blank at that moment. It took him a second or two to even process what it was, Clay's boner against his ass. A brief thought passed through his mind, thinking, "What if it's just morning wood? He was probably dreaming about a girl." But then it hit him.

Clay literally grabbed Nick's hips and tugged him further back. Clay... wanted Nick to feel it? His lips parted in surprise in realisation. He didn't know. 

In all honesty, he didn't even know what his options were in this situation. Did he get up and walk away like nothing happened, or did he just go back to sleep and pretend like it never existed in the first place? Does he turn around and blatantly ask why he has a hard-on or does he push...himself backwards... into it?

He thought on it for a moment, debating the worst and best possible outcomes of doing the latter. At worst, Clay told him to fuck off and there would be some awkward tension for a few days. At best... Nick's stomach fluttered at what he imagined could happen.

He subconsciously squeezed his legs together, applying slight pressure to his leg, before acting on impulse and rolling his hips backwards against Clay, feeling his bulge press up against him.

Almost immediately, he felt the man behind him tense up. The grip he had on Nick's hips tightened and his fingers dug into the soft flesh there. The gentle rise and fall of his chest against his back faltered, pausing completely. And the leg that was resting between his thighs stiffened up too, his entire body freezing at the pressure.

"N-Nick?" Clay stuttered out.

He pushed his hips back into him again, taking a huge leap of faith, hoping Clay wouldn't get mad at him or kick him out of the house for practically feeling him up. But instead of his breathing faltering again and his body tensing up in confusion, Clay let out a filthy groan, grinding his hips against Nick's ass in return, pressing his sweatpants up against Nick's.

"Jesus, Nick." Clay said, breathily against Nick's ear. The thumb on the hand that was planted on his hip began to stroke backwards and forwards, gently caressing the skin there, slowly warming it up under his rising body heat. He allowed it to trace in and out of the dips in his skin and the curves of the flesh, memorising the plane there.

All of the blood in Nick's brain immediately rushed down to his core, feeling on fire as Clay gently rocked his hips into him, relieving some of the pressure he had obviously been dealing with.

"This is ok, right?" He asked, hovering his lips above the milky flesh on Nick's neck while grinding repetitively against the plumpness of his ass.

Nick nodded against him, craning his head back as Clay began to mouth delicately at his neck, caressing the skin there with his lips before pecking and kissing the expanse of tan. Nick's head flooded with pleasure and all he could think about was Clay, the way he was slowly touching him, feeling him and fondling him.

Clay's hand slowly explored more, finding its way around to Nick's front, ghosting over his sweatpants and reaching up to dig under his hoodie. He trailed his way up glacially, teasing the skin there and spreading his large hand over his ribs, memorising every curve and every shape and every bone and every dip there. 

Eventually, he worked his way up to the top of his chest, toying with Nick's nipples as his breathing wavered under the touch.

"What... are we doing?" Nick whimpered out, abdomen tensing from the stimulation.

Clay ignored his question, focusing on pleasing Nick, getting him all worked up. All flustered and red in the face.

His left hand slithered underneath Nick's head, which was laying against the pillow idly, resting his palm against his cheek and gently applying pressure so Nick turned his face towards Clay, their lips less than an inch apart.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, breath panting as he slowly rocked his pelvis against the man. Nick nodded, closing his eyes as Clay leaned forward to slot their lips together delicately.

Nick's soft lips felt plush and warm against Clay's, whos were slightly chapped and bitten.

Nick, in the past, had always noticed him biting them when they got awfully close together physically, and Clay always blamed it on anxieties. But now, Nick had come to realise it could have been because Clay had a thing for him, a crush almost, and just got nervous when he was too close to him.

It was Clay who then deepened the kiss, moving their lips rhythmically against each other, tasting each other and breathing in each other's aromas. The sweet, vanilla scent that Clay emitted always reminded Nick of home, feeling warm and giddy at the sentimental reminder. It encapsulated him, melted him under the contact, intoxicating him while passionately working his lips against the blond's.

Clay applied more pressure into the kiss, breathing in deeply as he inhaled Nick's warm, cinnamon southern scent, eyes rolling back at the deliciousness. It reminded him of Christmas, of spices and sweet, Texan heat.

"C-can I... thigh fuck you?" Clay whispered breathlessly against Nick's mouth, face flushed in arousal and desire.

Although slightly disappointed that Clay didn't want to go straight into sex, Nick grinned at the thought of not wanting to push him too far on their first real, sexual experience together. So, he nodded into the kiss, bringing his hands to cup the other's jaw.

"Verbal consent... please..." Clay asked, to which Nick responded, "Yeah, please do."

Clay continued to kiss Nick for a while, his neck straining slightly at the awkward angle, and they got lost in each other's mouths. Nick's mind when hazy from the sudden situation he had found himself in, cock throbbing in his sweatpants.

Desperate to progress, his hand found itself crawling backwards towards Clay's crotch, fingers lightly grazing over the tented fabric. Clay's head thumped backwards at the unexpected touch, mouth gasping open and spilling out filthy moans as Nick palmed him through his sweatpants.

He felt around the outlines of his erection, which was now tight to his thigh beneath the material, desperate for touch.

Eventually, Nick and Clay broke apart from their kissing, instead now focusing on pulling down Clay's sweatpants. Nick went first, reaching behind him as they continued to spoon and dipping his fingers under the first layer of grey fabric. His nails grazed over the other's hip bone, exploring more about his body, before pulling down the hem of his sweatpants.

Clay subtly kicked them off his ankles, leaving him in nothing but black boxers and a white t-shirt, which had already ridden up to his chest. Nick's mouth watered at the sight of the exposed trail of hair that covered his pecs and disappeared under the briefs, growing darker and coarser as it went down.

His fingers grazed over Clay's cock again, now the stimulation feeling much more intense now they were down a layer of clothing.

"Such a fucking whore." Clay said into Nick's ear while groping his ass in his hands. "So desperate just to touch my cock, aren't you?"

His breath hitched at the words and a feather-light moan breezed past his lips at the degradation, words going straight to his dick, which was neglected inside of his sweatpants. He nodded shyly, slipping his hand into Clay's boxers and feeling over his cock, which felt painfully hard.

The first thing he noticed is that Clay was big, he felt at least 7 inches in his hand. It was girthy too, but didn't feel as wide as his own.

He wrapped his fingers around the base, which was freshly shaved, and dragged his tight fist all the way to the top. His thumb touched over the tip, which was pooling in precum, before smearing the liquid over the length to slick it up. Clay let out a guttural moan as Nick slowly touched him, precise yet meaningful with his actions.

"Fucking... fuck." Clay breathed out, dragging his palms down the smaller's body, thumbing the other's waistband, desperate to make him feel good. He panted quietly against Nick's ear, not wanting to reveal just how wrecked he was already just from Nick's hand.

Clay stared intently at Nick's fist as it disappeared beneath the fabric of his own boxers, moving up and down repetitively as he jerked him off. Nick's soft fingers felt so good on his dick, working against it with ease.

"Can I take these off?" Clay asked, fingertips playing with the waistband of Nick's sweats and boxers.

Nick turned his head slightly, planting another kiss on Clay's lips before giving him consent.

They returned to playful kissing, moaning with open mouths against each other. He smiled against his lips as he tugged down both layers of material in one go, down only to just below his ass, exposing the bare skin. He gripped the flesh tightly in his palm, kneading it, toying with it, teasing him.

"Can't believe I'm finally doing this." Nick panted out, not processing his thoughts before the words just slipped out. "Been waiting for this for so long."

The blond brought two of his fingers to Nick's mouth, where he touched his lips tentatively, rubbing the pads of his fingers across the soft, plush pillows.

Demanding him to suck on them, he took them into his mouth, lathering them up with his saliva. The brunette swirled his tongue around the thick fingers, taking them slightly deeper into his throat and swallowing around them.

"God.. you'd look so hot with your pretty lips wrapped around my cock."

He continued to lather them up, sucking on them like it was his mission before he found them being removed with a 'pop', staring at the dripping fingers in awe.

Clay then took the wet fingers down to Nick's ass, teasing his hole, circling the rim gently. He never pushed in, just played there, watching as the smaller squirmed and writhed beneath him in pleasure.

"Can't wait until I can fuck your tight, little hole like the whore you are..." Clay spoke, a tone of assertiveness in his voice. "But right now I wanna ruin your pretty, soft thighs instead."

Feeling a sudden rush of power to his head, Clay decided to put his desperation into action, whispering in Nick's ear that if he needed to back out, to tap him 3 times. He then pulled down his own boxers a little more, grabbing his cock in hand and shuffling his pelvis a little closer to the plump thighs that lay so pretty in front of him.

He rubbed the tip against his ass, spreading streaks of warm precum over the cheeks, breathing shakily at the pleasure it produced. He then thrust forward, pushing his cock into the gap between his thighs, ever so slightly brushing against Nick's dick, which was throbbing in neglect.

"Aah- Christ, Clay..." He moaned, placing his hand on top of his, which had now found its way back to his hip, gripping tightly as he was swarmed in pleasure.

Clay went slow at first, feeling blissed out in the warm heat between the younger's legs. His cock trapped between two plump pillows of skin felt so enjoyable, engulfing himself in a cloud of pleasure. 

Since he and his girlfriend broke up, the only action he really had was his own hand or occasionally jerking off with a fleshlight. Having real touch, real intimacy, real pleasure, was so much better, and Clay couldn't think of a better person he wanted to do this with, than Nick.

He thrusted in and out at a leisurely pace, taking his take in the warm, morning air. Nick moaned softly into the pillow every time the tip of Clay's cock rubbed against his own, and when he looked down to watch it happen, he moaned even louder.

The sight of Clay's cock pumping between his legs paired with the heavy rising and falling against his back was heavenly - no doubtably a great way to start the day too.

"Such a fucking slut." Clay spat out, knowing that he loved being called names. Nick only whimpered and whined in response, feeling all shades of flustered as he was degraded. 

He rocked forwards and backwards against Clay, every now and again squeezing his thighs together tighter, causing Clay to falter in his movements, spilling out strings of curse words and filthy language.

Nick's hand, which was rested on top of Clay's, began to grip onto it tighter, pulling it forwards in front of him until his hand cupped his erection. It stood neglected against his own stomach, drooling precum against the white sheet.

Getting the signal that he was trying to get across, Clay's fingers wrapped around Nick's dick, dragging up the 6 inches at a moderate pace, keeping it matched in time with his own thrusts.

Changing his angle so that his cock wouldn't hit his own hand, he began to set a fast pace. Not too fast so that he would get tired, but fast enough to give them both some real pleasure. A type of pleasure that could make them both orgasm faster.

That pace meant that with every thrust, a dirty clapping noise would sound from one's pelvis meeting the other's ass. A noise which Nick drowned in. He found himself practically drooling against the pillow from the filthy noise, begging silently for release more and more with every stroke of Clay's hand.

"Please... faster Cl..." He whined out, desperate to cum under the taller's touch.

"I can't go faster when I'm on my side, Nick." Clay huffed out, understanding the desire that Nick begged for, and wanting to deliver it so bad.

"Then let's change...positions."

"What other position can we even thigh fuck i-"

"Fuck me properly, Clay."

Silence.

Clay sat up, propping himself up on his elbow to get a better look at the brunette's face.

"You wanna... you'd be ok with doing that? Like, now?" Clay panted out, still trying to catch his breath while being surprised at Nick's confession. 

Of course, Clay wanted to. But Nick said he'd never done anything with a guy before. Why would he want to jump straight into intercourse? Especially when Clay wasn't even his boyfriend.

"Yes." Nick said, turning around so he was facing Clay, sudden nervousness plaguing his mind. "As long as we go slow at first... but I want you, Clay. I want you to ruin me."

A small grin curled up onto the blond's lips, the mood instantly changing into a more excited spirit. They both sat upright, facing each other.

"I can do that. Do you have lube?" The taller asked, crossing his legs in front of Nick as he made himself comfortable.

Nick nodded shyly, turning around to his bedside table behind him, opening the drawer and pulling out a few items. In the meanwhile, Clay had stripped himself of his shirt, leaving him nude in the golden sunlight, looking like some kind of Greek God.

When the smaller turned around, his eyes immediately locked to the piercing on the other boy's chest. He set the items he was holding down next to him on the bed, a foggy memory of some kind of nipple piercing coming to his mind from last night. When Clay saw his surprised expression, he reminded him of it, before leaning in to kiss the boy again.

Clay's large hands came to graze along Nick's back, touching gently as they kissed passionately.

They locked lips for a few moments, tongue's intertwining, before pulling apart with a string of saliva between them, connecting their lips. It was hot, Nick thought.

The blond's eyes then drifted to the items Nick had retrieved from his bedside. A bottle of lube... and a dildo? He looked over at him, eyes raised in confusion.

"Listen... I- I remember something about me saying last night I wasn't gay, but I think it's very clear now, that what I said was a fucking lie." He humours, shying his gaze away in embarrassment. Clay hummed in acknowledgement. "Truth is, I just hate the labels, and I've known that I am a bottom for a while now. This little guy helped me to figure that out."

Nick gestured towards the dildo, before continuing. "Since this technically is my first time with another guy, I wanna make sure I'm prepared enough to... take your size. And since the dildo is bigger than my fingers, but not as big as a real dick... never mind a big one like yours... would you be able to prep me with that as well?"

He took a deep breath, trying not to let himself feel ashamed after admitting that secret of his.

"Of course, Nick. You don't owe me any explanation, I'd be happy to do that for you." Clay responded, an adorable and caring smile spreading across his face. He reached out for the lube, popping open the cap and lathering some of the room-temperature liquid on his fingers, letting it warm up slightly.

He gestured for the boy to take his hoodie off and sit on his knees, legs spread apart, so he could have good access to his hole.

The taller shuffled forwards, reaching his right hand underneath Nick until his slicked fingers found the boy's entrance, circling and dancing around the rim of muscle gently. His other hand came to rest on the side of Nick's face, cupping his jaw fondly.

He then pulled his face gently towards him, and as they locked lips slowly, he pushed his middle finger inside of the tight heat. Now knowing that Nick had done this plenty of times in the past when he was alone, he went straight into pumping the finger in and out.

Nick moaned delicately into Clay's mouth as he pushed the finger in, as deep as he could, before quickly pulling it back out again. He repeated the motion, sighing gently as the hole took him so well. He pulsed around it, feeling the starts of his orgasm approaching, already worked up from his previous hand job.

"Such a good... little slut, made to... take my fingers, weren't you?" Clay said between kisses, moving down to pepper bruises on his neck and collar bones. He sucked and lapped his tongue against the expanse of skin, watching as the once tan area turned shades of pink and red, eventually developing into crimson and purple splotches.

Clay then added another finger, adjusting the angle slightly to hit different places inside of the boy. With his head resting by his heart, he heard his heart rate speed up at the bigger stretch and his breathing quicken under the stimulation.

Clay's eyes rolled to the back of his head, listening to the pathetic whines and soft moans the younger made. His hands scrambled their way to the golden skin on the blond's back, clawing at the plane and digging his nails in, causing the area to redden and swell under the rough contact.

He added another, watching in awe as he thrust three fingers up into him. Nick eventually had started rocking backwards and forwards into it, bouncing on his knees a little, causing his cock to bounce gently against his stomach, needy and desperate for attention.

"Please... Clay... more.." He sighed out, lost in a feeling of euphoria and a mind of hazy lust for the older man. He completely melted under the strong grip of him, losing all senses of direction as he was touched.

Clay sighed, pulling his fingers out, before leaning over to grab the dildo from earlier. It was clear, some kind of silicone, no bigger than 5 inches. Longer than his own fingers, but smaller than his cock.

Squirting a bit more of the slippery lube onto his hand, he lathered up the toy, watching as the glassy liquid spread over the clear item, light refracting in the morning light which was still streaming over the pair, illuminating them in the warm sun.

"You ready?" Clay asked, bringing the tip of the silicone cock up to his rim, circling it gently. Nick whined and pathetically nodded, bringing his forehead to rest at Clay's shoulder for support, head hanging in exhaustion and desperation.

The toy was slowly pushed into him until the wide base pressed against his ass. 

Filthy moans and profanities spewed from the brunette's lips, spilling out onto the other's mans skin. His breath sped up as the toy was pushed into him, almost deep enough to reach his prostate that had been teased and edged this entire time.

The younger dug his fingers deep into the skin on Clay's back, arms curving around his wide shoulders and strong biceps. One of his hands eventually trailed up his spine, touch light as a feather, to card his fingers through the golden locks. He pulled gently and tugged on the wavy hair, needy for something more.

"You look so good like this, baby." Clay whispered, picking up the sounds of Nick's breath hitching at the pet-name. Although Nick had a big kink for degrading, something about being praised and pleasured like some kind of God that the other wanted to worship was oddly heart-warming.

"Please.. I want you inside." He blabbered, trying to get off on the dildo, but not being able to cum as... it wasn't Clay. It didn't feel right, didn't feel as good as he knew the man in front of him would feel.

Bringing his left hand up to caress Nick's hip, Clay nodded in acknowledgement, casually slowing down the thrusts at which he was pumping the silicone cock into him at. He slowly pulled it out of him. The lewd 'pop' noise that erupted caused shivers to run down both of their spines.

He set down the toy on the edge of the bed, before returning his attention back to the other, bringing himself to cup his cheek. He peered deep into his warm hazel eyes with a caring and fond expression.

"Now, do you wanna ride me like a good little boy... or am I gonna pound into you until you're screaming?" He asked tentatively, running his fingers through the other's hair, and bringing his thumb down to touch his lip.

Nick was going to respond, opening his mouth to tell Clay what he wanted, but no noise came out. He didn't know if he had lost his voice from moaning or he just couldn't find the words to describe his desires. So instead, he reached his hand out, pushing the other boy's chest backwards until he was laying down on the bed.

He followed this up by swinging his left leg over his thighs until he was straddling him.

"Riding, huh? Gonna show me how well you can bounce on my cock?" Clay hummed, laying a tight grip on the other's hips, grinding them down onto him sensually.

Nick merely nodded, head bouncing loosely as he rocked back and forth in Clay's lap.

Lubing up his cock, the blond looked up through his golden hair, breath hitching at the sight. To Clay, Nick looked angelic under the warm, tangerine rays. The way that the glowing speckles of dust framed him in the bright morning sun above him, almost looked godlike. His perfectly shaped body, soft hands, freckled chest, fluffy hair. 

Everything to him seemed perfect, and the sight of him alone made Clay feel as if he was so close to finishing already, the orgasmic scene only turning the older on more, driving him more desperate to release.

When Nick lifted himself up slightly and shuffled forward until he was hovering above Clay's cock, he found himself suddenly flooding with nerves. This was it, he was about to have his first time with a guy - a real guy, not just a guy he imagined railing him in his bed or in the shower.

"Oh, God...Nick." Clay gritted out from between his teeth, mind becoming numb in pleasure as his dick was suddenly engulfed in a warm, tight heat. He felt himself press against the walls of the boy, hips lifting slightly off the bed as a reflex. "Still so fucking tight..."

It felt so much different from being inside a girl. It felt better to him - tighter, warmer, more intense. 

It was more intense for Nick too. 

Despite having used the dildo on himself before, it wasn't his preferred choice of masturbating. It felt good yes, but took more time. The guy had a busy life, and often jerking off normally could even take up too much time to do everything he needed to do in a day. Fucking himself slowly was something reserved for special occasions.

"Haah- So big..." Nick murmured out, eyes fluttering shut as the focused on the feeling of being stuffed full. He rocked back and forth timidly, not moving or bouncing just yet, simply savouring the sensation of being sat on a real dick. "Use me... please."

Clay's hips immediately thrusted upwards, deepening himself into his hole. A pornographic moan spilled from between Nick's lips as the tip of Clay's cock brushed past his sensitive bundle of nerves.

"That feel good baby?" He asked, repetitively grinding himself upwards into him, watching intently as his lips parted in surprise and his eyes squeezed shut.

Nick's knees eventually began to start bouncing in time with Clay's thrusts. He nodded his head eagerly, telling Clay that it felt amazing. It felt so good to be fucked like this in the morning heat.

"Let me hear you say it, slut."

Gasps and moans and whimpers and whines filled the room, accented by the gentle swirling of the wind, the whirring of his computer fan and the ticking of the clock. The noises danced together, mixing and blending in the warm air until they formed one chorus together, harmonising each other.

"Yes...yes! Feels so good when you..." Nick's knees faltered for a moment when he felt the other's tip hit his prostate head-on. "when you fuck me."

A smile crept onto Clay's lips as he looked down at the connection between them. Seeing the way Nick's stomach protruded every time he thrust himself up into him, sensual spikes and lightning bolts of pleasure went straight to his brain, building up his upcoming orgasm.

He brought the flat of his hand to rest against the skin, trying to memorise the feeling of his dick pushing against the younger's insides. He immersed himself in the feeling.

"Who makes you feel good?" Clay said, rubbing his hands up and down Nick's chest, pinching his nipple with one hand and caressing his collar bones with the other. He trailed his hands up and down the bruises and hickeys he had left, a reminder that Clay was the one doing this to him. 

"You do, you do." He mumbled out, thoughts repeatedly chanting Clay's name in his head. The only thing he could think about was the blond boy in front of him, and how well his best friend was making him feel.

"Say my name, princess."

"You do, Clay. You always do." Nick leant forward, opening his hazel eyes to meet piercing green ones. "Always make me feel so good, Clay."

The two met in a sloppy, yet intense kiss, desperately attempting to keep their mouths together as Clay fucked into him, causing him to bounce in his lap. His tongue worked deep into the other, wanting to be as close as possible to his best friend.

"That's it, k-keep going." Clay praised, face heating up as he admitted to himself how close he was to his orgasm. He had never cum this fast before, even with his ex he had managed to last 15 or 20, sometimes 25 minutes during rough sex, but something about how perfect Nick looked and felt in front of him caused him to break apart quicker than he was hoping for.

He really wanted to savour this moment, drown in it, melt in the feeling and sleep to the sounds of it, but the pleasure was building too fast, and he felt himself teetering closer and closer to the edge.

"Please..." Nick whispered, almost breathlessly.

"Hmm..? Please what?"

"I'm so close... please let me c-cum."

No matter how badly Clay wanted to cum, he didn't want to cum being ridden. He wanted both him and Nick to finish as he roughly pounded into him, driving him over the edge with such force that his brain couldn't forget the feeling even if it tried.

Nick found himself being flipped over by the blond, head hitting the pillow softly and body being swarmed by Clay's shadow.

Clay rested one hand on Nick's stomach and the other on his thigh, running his hand up and down the smooth surface.

"You wanna cum while facing me or as I'm railing you from behind?" He stuttered out, mind frazzling at the idea of either of them happening, the entire situation still not being properly processed in his brain.

"Facing you." Nick lifted his hands up above him to rest on either side of Clay's face, pulling him down on top of him. "I want you to watch me when I cum."

"As you wish." Clay smiled out, a sudden fondness for the boy taking over his mind. They kissed delicately, pecking each other's lips and jawlines.

Soon enough, Clay had pushed himself back inside, and the two were at it again, setting an animalistic pace. The sudden intensity and ferocity at which the older was slamming himself into the younger drove him crazy, tongue lolling out of his mouth like a dog.

"Fucking hell, pup." Clay amused, studying the brunette's facial expressions as he brought him closer to release. "Can never get enough can you?"

He looked down, watching as he saw himself disappear into the pink hole. Lewd noises and dirty thoughts tormented Clay's mind, feeling a sudden wave of pleasure wash over himself as Nick tightened up around him.

"I'm so close... please make me cum." He begged, reaching his hands out to grab onto Clay's for stability.

Clay whined into the skin of Nick's neck as the tight ring of muscle clenched around him, squeezing him, trying to milk his cock closer to finishing. He panted into the crook of his shoulder, abs flexing from the harsh thrusting, sweat forming at his forehead.

"Just a bit longer..." The blond breathed, feeling as if he was only a good few strokes away from one of the most intense orgasms of his life. His cock twitched inside of Nick as it begged for release, pushing up against the tight walls.

"Oh- ah- mmph."

"You wanna cum, whore?" He gripped the sides of Nick's mouth, prying his jaw open and watching in admiration as his tongue presented itself to him. "Cum from me not even fucking touching you?"

Unexpectedly, the older spat in his mouth, watching in delight as the brunette swallowed it obediently. He moaned loudly, nodding quickly as he toppled on the edge of his orgasm, feeling his dick throb against his stomach.

"Fucking- cum for me."

At those words, Nick saw a large, blinding flash of light fill his vision. His abdomen tensed up and his throat closed up, suddenly finding it difficult to breathe through the intensity of his orgasm as it ripped through his body. His hole clenched around the cock that was still roughly pounding into him, riding him through his orgasm.

His voice broke slightly as he shouted in pleasure, everything becoming tight and loose all at once.

The world around him, its sounds and its noises and its people... they all melted away as his eyes rolled back in his head. All of it turned to white, a subtle ringing in his ears.

Even the clock stopped ticking.

—-

When Nick woke up, he inhaled deeply, mind short-circuiting as he tried to remember the last thing that had happened to him.

He sat up and looked around. His bedroom. It was slightly less bright than he last remembered it to be, computer fan still whirring away in the distance, the window still cracked, the clock still ticking as it always was.

But he was alone. Clay had gone... for some reason.

He tilted his neck to the side, cracking it as usual, before yawning and stretching his limbs, which both felt achey, bruised and well-rested at the same time. He leaned over to his bedside table, where his phone lay, as usual, turning it on and checking the notifications.

2 texts from Clay, 3 missed calls from George and 1 Snapchat from George. What the hell?

He first checked his texts.

Clay :)

I think you blacked out from your orgasm, left you some water and pills for your hangover on the bedside. George called me tons so gonna go check what that's about, ill be in my room if you need me <3 [11:58am]

Clay :)

Come on discord when you wake up. [12:27pm]

The fuck? He blacked out? Was his orgasm really that intense?

He tilted his head to his right, looking over at the ticking clock on the wall. Through blurry morning vision, he read that it was about 2 or 3 pm. He must have been out for a few hours then.

Taking a deep, shaky breath in, he stood up and looked outside the window for a moment before stretching his legs. He felt good, but also a little sore from events that occurred a few hours ago. He ran a hand through his hair and stumbled over to his mirror where he took a good look at himself.

He looked quite a mess. His hair was ruffled messily against his forehead, strawn out in uneven and unstyled strands. There were bags under his eyes still, and his skin was slightly blotchy after having only just woken up. His eyes followed down his body, trailing over the bruises and marks and red splotches that Clay must have left there.

They went all the way from the sides of his mouth, down his jawline to his neck, all the way across his collar bones until they trickled down his chest eventually slipping under his sweatpants. Clay must have redressed him while he was asleep, he realised.

Looking around, his eyes settled on his computer, so he made his way over there. He sat down in the black, leather chair, settling against the material before leaning forward to switch his monitor off power-save mode.

His eyes were presented with discord, and to his surprise, he was immediately greeted with the sight of his own, George's and Clay's faces.

The fuck? He never logged off of this?

Quickly realising he was still in the VC with them, he put on his headset hesitantly before pulling his microphone closer to his face.

"So..." George started, a slightly uncomfortable yet cocky grin appearing across his face.

Nick looked over at Clay, he looked... shy? His face was drawn tight, eyes looking down at his thumbs which were twiddling against each other in his lap. A flushed colour was spread across his face and his head hung slightly lower than normal.

"What?" Nick asked, still quite not clocking in with the full situation.

"What do you mean, 'what'? Care to explain?" George responded, grin growing wider as his eyes flicked between Clay's and Nick's faces on his monitor.

He felt like an idiot. Did they both know something he didn't? Just like George, his eyes repetitively switched between the two faces, trying to piece together some clues or any information he could gather as to what was going on.

"I- I don't know what you're on about, George." He replied, completely oblivious.

"Well..." George said, laughing between his words as he spoke. "When I woke up from my sleep I came on discord and saw you two still in voice call... so I joined. And when I did... I saw a lovely surprise from your webcam, Nick."

His mind immediately caught up to him.

Last night when Clay came into his room to drink with him, he had completely disbanded any thoughts of the voice call in his head. They got lost in conversation, mindlessly chatting about drinks and... other topics. His monitor had gone into power save mode, causing the screen to appear black after being inactive for such a long period of time.

That meant that since Clay had fallen asleep in his bed, to them waking up spooning, to Nick literally being thigh-fucked, jerked off, fingered and properly fucked... the camera had been rolling in VC the entire time. Plus, knowing George, he probably stayed to watch it all happen.

When George realised that Nick had realised the situation, he chuckled to himself.

"I mean, I did call both of you and text Clay, but you guys were both too... busy in your own actions, to say the least, to notice the phone ringing." George laughed out, finding the entire situation hilarious. "And before you ask, yes I did pull up OBS and record it."

"YOU FUCKING RECORDED IT?!" Nick shouted, now realising why Clay was so shy and silent about this entire thing.

"Yeah, I sent it to Dreamie-Poo too, didn't I?" George said, looking over at Clay's camera to see him nodding reluctantly.

Nick took a deep breath in, honestly speechless at the entire situation. His mind raced with thoughts on what was going to happen next. Was George going to tell anyone? Did Clay confess anything to George? Did George... like watching it happen?

Then, a discord ping came through. A DM from George. When Nick opened it, he saw the thumbnail preview of a video link. When he clicked on it and scrolled through the video, he realised George had started recording ever since Nick started giving Clay a handjob, meaning he had watched almost everything happen.

"You.. you stayed and watched it all happen? You fucking freak!" Nick said, voice breaking slightly when he raised his pitch at the end.

"I'm the freak?" George chuckled, eyebrows raising. "Says you Mr. I-like-being-called-a-slut?"

That comment made Clay laugh, breaking the awkward tension he had been bestowing.

"You can't say much. You fucking spat in his mouth and liked it." George retorted, not wanting to only ridicule Nick.

When Nick sat back in his chair, he looked at the faces on his monitor, suddenly feeling time slow down. He really had just let his friend, from across the mother-fucking ocean, watch him get railed by his best friend, which they all thought was straight.

He heard George and Clay talking about something, probably making fun of Nick for something he had said or done, but he zoned out of the conversation, not wanting to listen in. He eventually took off his left headphone, letting it sit just behind his ear so he could not listen to their talking easier.

He was right back where he started, sat in a voice call with his two best friends, trying not to listen in as he would rather listen to the sounds of his room.

Taking in a deep breath, he rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, letting his neck crane backwards as he finally relaxed. The window, which was still left open, now was lit up in a mid-day blue sort of hue, a few clouds scattered translucently across the sky, creating mesmerising patterns and shapes against the periwinkle backdrop.

He listened as the breeze cascaded by his curtains, ruffling the edges as it passed.

He listened as the calming whirring of his computer fan continued to spin and create a relaxing ambience in his room, a noise he was used to hearing.

He listened as the quiet murmuring of voices and talking and conversation murmured through his headphones, humming against his ear as they talked.

And he listened, as the analogue clock ticked on his wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> This one took longer for me to write than I hoped, IRL education started again recently so that's been taking up a lot of my time. I feel good about this fic, not as great as my DNF one but I'm still happy with it, aha!   
> Also, the clock is a metaphor, it's up to your own interpretation on what it means.
> 
> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and leave me some feedback in the comments, I reply to as many as I can! They really make my day! Have a lovely day <3   
> \- taupe


End file.
